TiMER
by PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: In a world where a tattoo on your wrist tells you exactly when you'll meet your soul mate, Dean Winchester has gone 30 years without having one. But when he finds out the one he does have isn't who he thought, can he handle it? What will it take to unite these soul mates into a soul pair?
1. Chapter 1

( Disclaimer: I just want to acknowledge that I do not own Supernatural, the characters, or the movie TiMER (which I based this fic off of). The situations, however, are my own.)

"John?" Mary called worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" John rushed to his wife's side.

"His timer, it's blank!" Mary exclaimed.

Mary and John Winchester lived in a very strange world. Scientists have tried since the beginning of time to understand how the timers on their wrists work, but have yet to discover it. All they know is that every human baby is born with little numbers tattooed onto their wrists that count down the days, hours, minutes, and seconds until they meet their soul mate. However, their first born child, who they have decided to name Dean, didn't have numbers, just little dashes.

"Doctor? Doctor!" John called. A nurse rushed into the hospital room.

"Something is wrong; his timer is blank!"

The nurse visibly relaxed, assured that the baby she just delivered was physically okay. She smiled at the couple. "That's normal. Sometimes one half of a soul pair is older than the other half, so his timer will remain blank until his soul mate is born." She paused, her face contorting into a solemn expression. "However, some people never meet their soul mates, if their soul mate had died." She looked away as she said this, rubbing at her own timer. When she moved her hand, Mary looked down and saw that her timer looked exactly like Dean's, except instead of black dashes, her timer was red. "But if his soul mate had died, his timer would be red. So just wait a few years, his soul mate will come." Her smiled returned, although it looked a little forced. She backed out of the room.

Mary sighed in relief. "Little Dean, your soul mate will come. I promise." She whispered to him before kissing his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester flopped down onto the dirty hotel mattress to tie his shoes before going out to a bar to bury himself into any skirt he could find.

"Dean." Sam said scoldingly.

Dean rolled his eyes. They went through this every time. "Sammy, look. I'm sorry about Jess, I really am. I can't imagine what its like losing a soul mate. Hell, I can't even imagine what its like having one!" He said, waving his numberless wrist in front of Sam. "So sorry if I don't value respecting my nonexistent soul mate as much as you do. Besides, I'm almost 30 fucking years old, and my soul mate isn't born yet. At this point I don't even think I want her!" He said, his voice rising. "So I'm gonna go fuck a girl who hasn't found hers yet while there are still some left that are my age!" He yelled, before storming out and slammed the door behind him.

Jimmy Novak rubbed his eyes wearily. He and his wife had been fighting about the angel thing, again. His wrist still had all black zeros on it, a confirmation that he had found his soul mate.

"Jimmy." The angel called. "Jimmy, its time." Jimmy was shaky, but he refused to defy an angel.

"I love you." He whispered in the direction of the bedroom he shared with his wife.

"I consent." He whispered, and then he closed his eyes in the last moments of peace before the pain hit.

Dean woke up next to some random girl naked. This should have surprised him, but it didn't.

He lazily woke up and dressed, cautiously climbing out the window, all without stirring. . . Whatever her name was.

He drove to the nearest gas station to refill Baby and get a snack.

"Oh, you must be so excited!" The cashier exclaimed as he extended his wrist to accept his change.

"For what?" He asked, still slightly disoriented and more than a little hungover.

"Two weeks! That sounds pretty exciting to me!" She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, starting to grow alarmed.

"Your timer! It says 13 days!" She said, wondering what was wrong with this stranger.

"What?!" Dean yelled, snatching his wrist back to examine it. "Son of a bitch." He said, before running out of the store and speeding off.

"Sam? Sam?!" He yelled as he burst into the room.

"What?" Sam said irritatedly as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's not blank anymore!" Dean said, somewhat excited now that he'd finally wrapped his head around it.

"What? Let me see that." Sam held out his hand and Dean placed his wrist gingerly inside it, as if afraid that too much jostle would wipe away the numbers. 13 days, 4 hours, 18 minutes, and 23 seconds.

Sam released him, eyebrows raised. "So how are we going to narrow down all the females that were born today?" He asked.

Actually, Dean had completely forgotten. He turned slightly green at the thought of making love to someone so much younger than him.

"Let me meet her first. Soul mates can mean different things, right? Like maybe I'm destined to be her father figure?" He said, choosing to hope for that instead.

Over the next few days, Dean didn't have time to think about anything but the oncoming apocalypse. When they had tried to contact whoever had saved Dean from Hell, Pamela was severely injured. So they bid their time, and on the day before Dean was to meet his soul mate, they decided to summon they demon who had done this, so they would have time later. However, when Dean woke up that morning, his numbers had changed.

"Bobby?" He called.

"What?" Bobby said, not looking up from his research.

"Can Timers change?" He asked.

"Yes, if something happens last minute to change the course of the meeting. Like if one half of a soul pair was catching a flight, but got delayed, the Timer would change a few hours, and delay the numbers. Why? Is yours acting funny?" Bobby asked after explaining.

"Its just that, I went to sleep and it said two days. Now its saying none." Dean said nervously. "So maybe my soul mate lives near the barn we're going to, and we're going to bump into her?" He said dreading the thought of his soul mate being caught up in his hunter drama.

"Maybe." Bobby said ominously.

"Hey Bobby?" Dean asked.

"What?" Bobby snapped.

"Is it possible for Demons to have human soul mates?" He asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Well, yes and no. Demons were once humans, so a lot of them have already had their soul mates given and passed. But at the same time, if they died without a soul mate, that means that theirs could have not been born until thousands of years after their death, after they became demons. Its not possible for you to have a Demon soul mate because your soul mate wasn't born until a couple weeks ago."

"Oh." Dean responded. He was glad that he wasn't destined for a Demon but have a soul mate 30 years younger than he wasn't exactly appealing either.

"Dean. We're out of time. We can't put this off." Bobby said.

Dean sighed in resignation as he pulled on his favourite leather jacket, the one his father had given him just before he died. It had been a sense of comfort for the last few years with all the stuff that had happened.

Dean was worried. As he and Bobby drew devil's traps and prepared to take down this demon, his timer was going nuts! It was dropping faster than he could count. But every time he thought about leaving so his soul mate wouldn't see him gank a demon, the numbers would go back up. He supposed there was nothing he could do. His soul mate was going to barge in through those doors as he was kicking evil butt and there was no stopping it.

As he accepted the inevitable, the numbers stop whirring and slowed to a steady pace, counting down. 0d, 0h, 2m, and 23s.

"Let's get this over with." Bobby grumbled as he started to perform the spell. Meanwhile, Dean sat off to the side, ready to attack.

Just then, it seemed like all hell broke loose.

A man walked in and the lights flickered, some of the bulbs exploding and the wind picking up, blowing open the doors. However, what Dean was too occupied to notice was the fact that at that moment his Timer went off, beeping in sync with that on the wrist of the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean flopped down onto his rickety bed, groaning in relief. He had been buzzing around all day, and it felt great to just relax.

Dean slid his tattooed wrist under his pillow and let sleep take him, idly wondering why his timer said he would meet his soul mate when he definitely didn't.

"BOBBY!" Dean screamed, leaning as far away from his tattooed wrist as possible.

"WHAT?" Bobby ran into the room, gun cocked.

"My timer!" Dean didn't whimper. Nope. Not even a little.

Bobby groaned in frustration and put down the gun before crossing the room and roughly grabbing Dean's wrist. "What? It full of black goose eggs. What's the big deal?" He asks, annoyed.

"Yeah, exactly! I didn't meet any babies yesterday!" Dean yelled.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a knot. Did you meet anyone yesterday?" Bobby asked.

"No! Well, except that-" Dean's face contorted into an expression of someone in true horror.

Bobby, however, had reached this conclusion before they even got home yesterday. Bobby was just as shocked as Dean about meeting an Angel. Unlike Dean, however, he was also aware of their timers going off at the same time. Years of hunting taught him to be on guard even if he were already dead.

"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, FUCKER! I'M JUST AS STRAIGHT AS YOU ARE, I AIN'T NO SHIRT LIFTER FOR SOME RELIGIOUS FREAK!" Dean screamed, punching a wall after seeing Bobby's lack of reaction. Bobby chuckled. If only Dean knew some of the sticky situations Bobby had to crawl out of to get access to his resources, he wouldn't be so quick to use Bobby to convince himself of his own heterosexuality.

Castiel stood downstairs, listening to the conversation above him. He didn't need angel hearing for that, the walls were thin and no where in the Prophecy did it claim Dean Winchester was a quiet man. Castiel rubbed absentmindedly at the numbers on his wrist.

A Few Days Ago

Amelia looked up and smiled at her husband as he walked in. They had been fighting lately, but she would always love him. He was her soul mate, after all. However, her husband looked quite tense and confused.

"Jimmy? Are you okay?"

"Amelia Novak, I am not your husband." He said monotonously.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, thinking he wanted a divorce.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."

"Jimmy! Not this again!" She said, exasperated.

Lightning flashed, illuminating huge wings. Amelia gasped.

"Your husband has been kind enough to allow me to use his vessel for as long as I need, and he will be eternally rewarded by God. I just thought it wise to inform you." Amelia looked down at her timer. The numbers were still zeros, but now they were red. She looked at Jimmy's-Castiel's, she reminded herself-wrist.

The zeros were gone, replaced by a series of numbers. His soul pair was soon to be complete.

Castiel looked down at his wrist, the one now displaying small black zeros. He had known, of course, about humans and their timers. His brother Gabriel had to get his sense of humour from someone. God foresaw that humans would scramble around, making wrong decisions on who to love and who couldn't love who, all while cursing his name when things didn't quite go their way. So, he made timers. And Humans would never again question who they were destined to love.

Castiel didn't know, however, that it was possible for humans and angels to make a soul pair. Hypothetically speaking, any one can be soul paired with anyone. Angels were souls, technically. Castiel wondered how many other angels had human soul mates, if any. As the youngest, his brothers and sisters were always playing tricks on him. It makes sense that Gabriel would talk Father into making them soul mates. Ha ha, Castiel laughed sarcastically as he listened to the human upstairs throw a tantrum.

Of all the quality humans, he was stuck with Dean Winchester. The thought should be exciting, being paired with The Righteous Man. But Dean Winchester, however righteous, isn't the ideal human to show off to the garrison. Its not because he was a man, no. God raised them not to care. Even if it had to be a male, why not the Pope, or another respectable figure?

Bam! Another hole in the wall. Castiel wondered how long it would be before his soul mate would accept their destined unity; how long it would be before Castiel could relax and enjoy his pairing; how long before he would actually be in love with his destined soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped out of his skin. "Holy hell, Cas!" He screeched.

Castiel's eyes flashed dangerously. "You claim to not remember Hell, but let me assure you that it is anything but holy."

"Well if what you say is true, then it was holy while you were there." Dean said in place of apologizing. Having an angel around was going to be difficult; he would have to kick his religious bashing habits.

At this moment, Sam walked in. "Hey Dea-" he stopped when he saw Castiel standing so close to Dean. "Am I interrupting?" He smirked.

If looks could kill, Dean thought bitterly as he glared at his brother.

"Yes. I was just informing Dean that Hell is not holy, even when Angels are in it." Castiel said matter-of-factly.

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Sam walked over and whispered something in Dean's ear.

"No." Castiel stated.

Sam jumped. He was also not used to the Angel's presence. "No what?" Sam asked.

"It did not hurt when I fell from heaven. In fact, I have not fallen at all. Why would you assume that? You know that I am here because I have not fallen from Heaven. Also, if I were to have fallen, it would have hurt. My wings would be ripped from my body by fire, and my grace would shrivel and darken, only a fraction of the beauty it was before. But I do not understand why Dean would use that as a pick up line? Words cannot lift a being. And that is only saying if I let you attempt to lift me."

Dean stared at him incredulously. Sam was struggling to hide giggles.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

At this, Sam burst into laughter and Dean frowned. "No, it wasn't something you said, Cas." Dean assured him. At this, he walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, Sam." Castiel said before following.

Dean struggled to get the cap off his beer. Damn bottle opener. Where could it have gone? he thought to himself.

Suddenly, strong fingers gently took the bottle from him and pulled off the lid. "Gluttony is a sin." Castiel said quietly.

"I don't give a damn." Dean said, in place of thank you as he took his bottle back.

"I will assume you meant thank you." Castiel said. Dean just grunted as he took a swig.

"Dean, I have something urgent in which to speak with you about." Castiel said calmly.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean sighed.

"My vessel yearns for your vessel and it is weakening me. I can only imagine what it is doing to yours. And even though lust is a sin, I think it would be in our best interest to christen the soul pair, as we should have done the moment we laid eyes on each other." Castiel said with a serious expression. "I understand your need to prove yourself as the most masculine among your fellow hunters, so I assure you that I do not mind being on the receiving end of penetration."

At this, Dean spit out his mouthful of beer and began coughing. Castiel gently placed his fingers to Dean's reddening forehead and cleared his airway.

"Dean, you cannot die yet. The prophecy hasn't been fulfilled." Castiel stated.

Dean just stared at him before stomping away, face reddening from a mix of embarrassment and anger at himself for loving the idea of sex with the angel. He glared down at minichester, as Dean liked to call himself, and willed him to go back to sleep because there wouldn't be anything to behold any time soon. However, minichester remained awake and ready for action. As much as Dean was loath to admit, Cas was right. His body was definitely yearning.

Back in the kitchen, Castiel watched Dean walk away with his head tilted in confusion. He refrained from reading his thoughts, because his time on earth had shown him that it would be an unfair advantage and Dean would not appreciate it. He couldn't help but wonder, however, if it was something he had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been on edge lately. Castiel kept popping out of no where and asking him awkward questions. Dean was a man, and men didn't discuss why they felt the need to masturbate when their soul mate was sitting so close to them. Castiel could be a handful.

And Cas knew more about Humans than Dean did, he was probably sitting on Daddy's lap when they were made, so if Cas said his fatigued body was caused by lack of soul-binding, Dean couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

"Dean." Sam looked down at his brother sternly. Dean was laying on one of Bobby's guest beds, barely having the energy to function. And from what he heard, Castiel was at about a healthy human sense of energy also, which was weak for an Angel. Dean didn't feel guilty. Nope. Not even a little.

"I said no, Sammy. Just because some big man upstairs wants me and his baby boy to be together doesn't mean I have to do it!"

"Dean, God is not a fucking fangirl, this is more than an OTP! This is destiny! Besides, if God really wants you two be together, do you really think you can stop him?" Dean barely understood what Sam said, but he assumed it was something along the lines of "fuck Castiel before God kills you".

"I'm straight!" Dean growled.

"Yeah, well, God clearly disagrees." And so does everyone else. The way your eyes trail after Castiel's ass is almost sickening. Sam thought silently.

"Over my dead body!" Dean yelled hoarsely. He was getting worse.

"That might be arranged." Castiel said, appearing at the door.

"No!" Dean screamed, or would have if his vocal chords still worked that way.

"I would hit you over the head with the butt of my gun if I didn't think it would kill you." Bobby said.

"No, I'm fine." Dean said, trying and failing to wave away all the attention.

"Cas, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam said.

"Of course." Castiel didn't move.

"Alone?" Sam said, always patient.

"I see. This is something you do not want Dean to hear. Of course." Sam was sometimes patient.

"Hey!" Dean said weakly. But they were already gone.

"Don't worry, princess. Sam isn't going to steal your boyfriend." Bobby said.

"Castiel isn't my boyfriend, and I'm not worried about Sam. He can have him." Dean internally winced at the words. Despite everything, Dean had grown close to the Angel, and Bobby hit it right on the head. "I just don't like people hiding things from me." And, that, too.

"Sam, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Castiel said, already feelings weaker from not being close to Dean. Despite his odd ways of speaking that Castiel usually didn't understand, the Angel had grown close to the human in his charge. He supposed that was a good thing, considering they were destined to be lovers.

"Castiel, why don't you hold his hand or something? Just reach out and grab it?" Sam said.

"It is not that simple, Sam. I need consent to take possession of a vessel, do you think I wouldn't prefer consent for something as personal as sex?"

"That's not what I meant!" Sam said, feeling rather uncomfortable at the thought of his brother and Castiel getting it on.

"I know what you meant, Sam. But our souls must be joined in only the most intimate of ways before we start feeling better. Holding hands or forced kisses when only one mate is willing will weaken us further, because our souls will be fighting the pairing."

"I'm just not sure that only one half of the pair is willing." Sam said, reflecting on Dean's behaviour the past few days.

"I do not understand what you are insinuating." Castiel said with a head tilt.

"Just try. Stroke his forehead, kiss his hand, anything. He's too weak to stop you-"

"And that makes it okay?" Castiel looked horrified at the thought.

"I'm doing this to save him, and you, too! Look, I would do anything to save my brother, even if I have to personally shove your dick up his ass." Sam was no longer patient. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "As I was saying, stroke his forehead, kiss his hand, anything. Worse comes to worst he pushes you away and we come up with plan B. But if things go well. . . Well I was planning on taking Bobby out of the house today anyway." Sam said, avoid the Angel's gaze, a little ashamed of his outburst.

"Dean and I have an agreement. He has an urge to prove his masculinity, so I am willing to be on the receiving end of penetration. So you do not have to act in such a manner. But thank you. I will take your advice. However, I am not sure it will prove utile."Castiel said, already making his way upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bobby, Sam would like you to leave the house with him. I will stay behind with Dean." Castiel said. Sam facepalmed behind him.

"Idjit." Bobby grumbled. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Never mind, Cas. Bobby?" Sam said, gesturing for Bobby to hobble faster.

Castiel had only a short time to prepare his plan, but it was enough for him to call on Gabriel to assist him.

"Brother?"

"Oh hey, cassie!" Gabriel said, popping up beside Dean in the forrest outside of Singer's Salvage.

"Gabriel, there is little time. I need your help."

"Your soul mate giving you trouble?" Gabriel said with a wink.

"Yes. I need you to take on my form and talk Dean into giving me a chance."

Gabriel poked Castiel, and he winced. "Well, only to save my favourite little brother." He said, hiding his concern.

They both popped into Dean's room, Gabriel hiding Castiel until necessary.

"Cas, is there something I can help you with?" Dean said weakly, barely having the energy to turn and look at him.

"Yes." Gabriel channeled his inner Castiel. He made a big show of sighing before he lay on the bed next to Dean. To any human, the look on Dean's face would be comical.

Dean was mentally freaking out. Was this where Castiel comes and uses his angel mojo to rape him? Dear God, please control your horny son! Dean had a feeling whatever Sam said was the reason Castiel was acting like Becky.

"Cas. . .?" Dean said, wanting to scoot away from the Angel but not having the energy.

"I am not feeling well, Dean." Gabriel said. He really hoped he was doing this whole Castiel thing right.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm not feeling like a bucket of rainbows either."

"Dean." Gabriel said, not looking at him but dramatically staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" Dean said, doing the same.

"Is it because of me? Am I not good enough? Do you. . . Do you not approve of me as a soul mate?" Gabriel said, adding emotion into his voice.

If Dean were at full strength, he would have snapped his head around so fast his neck would crick. However, since he was not at full strength, he turned his head rather wearily.

"I mean, I know I'm a pretty young angel. And I'm not mistaken, I know I'm no Archangel. But I thought we get along okay. I thought. . . I thought you weren't like my brothers. They tease me. I thought you genuinely liked me." Gabriel decided to intensify is act. "Is there someone else? Another angel?" Gabriel gasped before lowering his voice. "Is it Gabriel?"

Dean's jaw was hanging open in surprise. He didn't know what to think.

Dean Winchester. You can do this. How many girls have said those exact words to you?

NONE

Okay yes but close. Just use those tactics.

Dean reached out and gently took Castiel's hand. Gabriel quickly switched himself out for Castiel, so Castiel was the one who Dean was holding hands with. Dean felt a powerful spark, and when he spoke his voice came out stronger. "No, it's not you Cas. It's not because of your rank and its not because of other angels. Its just that I'm not gay."

Gabriel held back a smirk as Dean clasped his hand tightly. Castiel already felt stronger. "But Dean, I am not a man. I am an Angel, a genderless celestial being. Being with me will not change your sexuality." Gabriel said, sniffling for effect, still putting Dean under the illusion that it was Castiel saying these things.

"Yes but your meat suit is a guy." Dean said, growing uncomfortable.

"Dean, they are called soul pairs for a reason. It is our souls, remember? Not our meat suits." Gabriel said.

"I'm just not okay with the thought of your dick in my ass, Cas."

At this, Castiel spoke up. "Why does everyone think you would be the one receiving penetration? I promised I would do it. Was I mistaken in assuming you would want to seem more masculine?"

Dean looked taken aback. "That's very nice of you Cas, but still. I wouldn't know the first thing about doin' it with a guy. I just think god made a mistake." Dean said, trying to be cautious.

At this, both Gabriel and Castiel tensed up. "Look here, fucker!" Gabriel shouted as Castiel grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him into the bed.

Castiel leaned down and whispered angrily into Dean's ear. "Do not speak of my father in an unholy way, or I will end you where you lay. Do you understand?" Castiel said hotly.

Dean nodded, but only because his inner monologue was freaking out about how hot he found an angry Cas, and how he was subconsciously planning other ways to make him more angry.

"What? Are you gonna run and tell Daddy that the Righteous Man think's he's full of shit?" Dean croaked.

Gabriel let out a war cry, and with two angry angels in the same room, it was crazy. The lights went out, the windows broke, and just as Gabriel was about to fly over and strike down Dean Winchester, righteous or not, Castiel's willpower broke. He slammed his lips into Dean's, hard enough to bruise, and with angry grace pulsing through him, Dean blacked out, the power of the souls dragging Castiel down with him.

"Well." Gabriel said, dusting off his hands. "All in a day's work." He said before he flew off. "Wouldn't wanna be here when those reenergized love birds wake up."

(A/N: I just want to say that *ahem* the party on the receiving end of penetration isn't always the most feminine one, but based on my view of Dean Winchester I feel like he, as an inexperienced party, would feel that way.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh. Sammy, roll over. I told you dad checked the room for monsters last night, you don't have to lay on me."

"I am not Sammy and you are being a nuisance with your incessant morning rambles- OOF!" Castiel was suddenly laying on the floor with a knife to his throat.

Once Dean saw who was cuddling against him, he stopped threatening the angel. "Sorry, Cas." He held out a hand to the angel. "Why were you sleeping in my bed?"

Castiel accepted the hand out of courtesy, even though he was perfectly capable of standing on his own. "Do you not remember the events that transpired last night?" Castiel asked, head tilt and all.

"No? Was I drunk? I feel a lot better so- oh. Oh no. Shit!" He said, realization dawning.

"We did not have sex, Dean." Castiel said calmly. "You insulted my father and my mouth took it out on yours. In fact, there is bruising and I think a few cracks- here, allow me." Castiel gently placed a tap on Dean's forehead.

Dean felt instantly better. Not just health wise, but mentally. He would never admit it, but something made him feel better whenever Castiel gave him his love-taps. That's what Dean called them, anyway. Healing taps he gave to people to show them he cared.

Dean wasn't sure if everyone felt that way when being touched by an angel, or if it was because of the angel hickies Cas had already left, or because they were soul mates, but Dean really liked when Cas healed him. Something felt right, feeling Castiel's grace seep into him, feel it prod at various parts of his body, checking for injuries, and then lapping at it's findings to heal. It made him feel safe, content. Something about having Castiel's grace flowing between them, connecting them, felt right.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, concerned.

Dean had zoned out to concentrate on the feelings brought on by the angel's love-tap. "Hmm? Oh yeah. Just- don't let it happen again." Dean said, not really paying attention.

"Dean, Cas, we got something." Sam said, popping his head in.

When he an Bobby were at the bar last night, trying to give Castiel and Dean some privacy, a figure had popped in-one they knew to be the trickster. Sam reached for his demon knife.

"I wouldn't do that, Sammy." Gabriel said, smiling and clapped Sam on the back.

"What do you want?" Sam said.

"Here's the thing, my little brother Cassie, you know the one, called me for help on convincing Dean to let my little brother have his way with him, and I did. Then Dean got horny, insulted our father, I broke some windows, and Castiel kissed Dean. Not just any kiss. Their souls have been searching for eachother for weeks without satisfaction, if you get my drift." Gabriel winked. "So when they collided forcefully, with emotion, it momentarily extinguished their consciousness and their souls mingled together while they had the chance, while they were in close proximity."

"Why are you telling us this?" Bobby asked.

"I just thought you might want to know its safe to go home now and that you shouldn't be alarmed when you get home and Castiel, an angel who isn't supposed to sleep, is collapsed on top of an equally unconscious Dean. Also, Bobby, you might want to invest in some windows. Winter is coming." Gabriel paused, "and maybe some new light bulbs. And a new door frame- in fact, why don't you just redo that whole room?" Gabriel waved, and then he was gone.

There was a horde of demons terrorizing a small town in Kentucky. Sam knew, from what Gabriel said, that Dean and Castiel were energized enough to help out.

Dean, however, was restless. Castiel said he needed to check in with heaven, and that he would meet them there. Dean told himself that being separated from Castiel was not the reason for his unease, but his stomach tightened in unease when he thought of something going wrong in their hunt tonight.

Dean pulled over on the side of the road and got out. He paced around a bit before Sam got out as well. "Dean? What's going on? We need to get back on the road."

Dean got an idea. "Sam, punch me in the face."

"What? Dean come on, stop messing around."

"Come on, just once."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Punch me in the face! Did you not hear me?"

"I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you speak, but its usually just subtext. Now let's go." Sam said, turning around.

"Oh, for God's sake!' Dean spun Sam around and punched him.

When Sam and Dean arrived in Louisville, Kentucky, Castiel was already there.

"Dean! What happened?" Castiel said worriedly.

"Cas, it hurts real bad. I need some of your mojo." Dean said, playing up his injuries. It was just a shiner, and he'd had worse. He was used to Sam's punches, and he kind of hit like a girl anyway. But he needed a love tap to settle his unease.

And boy, did Castiel deliver.

"What happened?" Castiel said, once his magic fingers where back by his sides.

"Oh, nothing. Just some brotherly disagreement. I was trying to listen to good music and Sam wanted to listen to Justin Beaver or something."

To say Sam looked affronted was an understatement. However, Sam wasn't stupid. He could but two and two together.

Dean demanding to be hit, plus making it seem worse than it was, plus begging for Castiel's help for a bruise, equalled a very love struck brother.

So Sam allowed Dean's accusation to slide. Thank God Castiel didn't actually know who Justin Bieber was.

"So, are you guys ready to kick some demonic ass?" Dean said, apparently energized and healthy once more. It must have been a soul pair thing, Sam thought. I never look that chipper after being healed by an angel.

Castiel dramatically threw open the doors and they entered.

Seriously? Why couldn't my brother find someone with a little less flame?

(A/N: Yes, that was a quote from BBC's "Sherlock". I don't own that either.)


	8. Chapter 8

To say Dean was distraught was an understatement.

He felt he was going crazy. While fighting their demons (ha) yesterday, Dean could barely concentrate. He kept worrying about Castiel, kept getting distracted and checking to see if he was alright.

He knew it was stupid, Castiel could probably have taken on all of the demons alone, but Dean couldn't help the worry that he would be hurt. He almost died twice because he wasn't paying attention to anyone but Cas.

Dear God! I'M MOTHER HENNING

Dean was starting to hyperventilate. Not gay, not gay, not gay. . . he chanted to himself.

Caring an obscene amount for a close friend of the same gender isn't gay, right?

Dean started doing the only thing he could. He avoided Cas. So far that wasn't going well, because he was becoming weaker and it was harder to run from him. Plus he missed him, missed the feeling of his grace whenever he hurt himself, missed the searching eyes that seemed to peer right into his soul. He hated to admit it, but this awkward bundle of power had grown on him, and even though he was trying to avoid him he still relished in those moments when he couldn't get away fast enough.

"Dean." Castiel said, popping up beside him.

"Hey Cas." Dean said, before spinning on his heel and hobbling towards the door.

"Dean." Castiel said sternly, stepping in front of the exit. "I know you have been avoiding me. But why?"

This is it. The make or break moment. You can hurt his feelings with lies and end this or tell him the truth and have him talk you out of it.

"Cas, you're kind of freaking me out. I told you, I don't want to 'complete the soul pair' or whatever. I want you to leave me alone, because I'm not gay. Go find someone else to bind with." Dean said, stepping around Castiel.

And just like that, its as if something broke. The souls that had been steadily growing closer flew apart, connection severed with the flash of hurt that appeared in Castiel's eyes. The wind picked up in the room and Dean could see Castiel try to get a hold on his grace as well as his emotions. Dean felt hollow, empty; almost as if he were physically sick.

As soon as Castiel acknowledged what Dean was saying, their bodies were thrown apart, Dean landing on one side and Castiel on the other.

This was a mistake, was the last thing Dean thought before he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I just want to say that yes, there is a time lapse here. This fic is parallel to canon, so every eye-fuck scene that happened in seasons 4-6 are mentioned here. Because the writers did a wonderful job of building the relationship between Castiel and Dean, so instead of rewriting it, I just let the relationship be as it is in canon. So this is basically between meeting Cas, but before Bobby and Cas die. *gasp* spoiler alert.)

Castiel was gone. Dean didn't know where, maybe back to heaven, but he was definitely gone. Dean woke up in his bed, alone, with no angel in sight. And Sam and Bobby were both furious.

"Are you actually an idjit?" Bobby demanded.

Sam just stared at him in horror. That's what really got to Dean.

Sam knew about Dean's lifestyle, sneaking from bedroom to bedroom without so much as a goodbye or hello. But this was different. This was his soul mate, and also a very dear friend who gave up his safety and everything he knew was certain so Dean didn't have to say yes to Michael. And Sam was also thinking about Jessica, how he would do anything to have his soul mate back, and how Dean just threw his away. So the look in Sam's eye, the one that said Dean wasn't the cool big brother he looked up to anymore, that's what hurt. And looking back on the past few years, Dean thought that maybe Sam stopped looking up to him long before now.

And mentally, that hurt worse than knowing he hurt Castiel's feelings. Emotionally, however, he was devastated. Not because he hurt Cas, but because something was broken. He could feel it, inside, like a wound. But instead of an empty hole, it was jagged edges, that were sore and sensitive. He missed Cas. A lot.

But on the bright side, no more homosexual tendencies. Dean thought with a sneer, wincing as his broken soul was scraped against his sand paper thoughts.

"Hey Bobby?" Sam said one evening while Dean was napping, which he had been doing a lot of lately.

"What?" Bobby grunted.

"Do you think Dean tries to be like Dad?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I think your dad influenced Dean a lot. I mean think about it. John was always gone, so he had to teach Dean how to look after you. Now, I looked after you boys when I could but often times John would just up and leave. So I reckon Dean learned real quick to do everything John said, exactly as he said it to protect you. You were too young, but John had to tell Dean what was going on. So while you thought Dad was just busy, Dean knew his dad was the cool monster killer. He looked up to him from a young age. So yes, I think Dean is a lot like your father."

Sam paused. "So. . . Do you think the reason why Dean did what he did to Cas was because Dad was straight, so he doesn't wanna accept it?"

"Listen here, boy. If John's soul mate was a boy you think he wouldn't have bent over and took it like Elton John?"

Sam grimaced. "I know, but I'm just wondering."

Bobby sighed. "I don't know. Possibly."

To everyone's knowledge, Chuck was just a prophet. Which was fine with him, that was kind of the plan. But the truth was, Chuck wasn't a prophet. Chuck was God. So when Dean Winchester broke his partially bonded soul pair, God knew immediately, and could sense the pain both Dean and Castiel were feeling.

Damn Winchesters. First the apocalypse. Now this.

Chuck decided to become Prophet once more, and once more step into the lives of the Winchesters. If you want things done right, you have to do it yourself.

Knock, knock.

Sam opened the door to see Chuck standing on his doorstep.

"Chuck?" Sam said incredulously.

Chuck played up the "hungover writer" act. "Sam!" Chuck said squinting at him through his sunglasses. "Introductions are a pain, let's skip to the rising action!" Chuck said, pushing past Sam into the house. "Got any beer?" He asked, looking around after he took his sunglasses off.

"Yeah, just-"

"I'll get it." Chuck said, strolling into the kitchen and rifling through the fridge.

"How did you-?"

"Prophet, remember?" He said, not looking up.

"Right. So, I assume you have a reason for showing up after years of nothing, without so much as a phone call warning you're on your way?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but the voices tell me Dean isn't following the rules again and that I should come fix that." Chuck said.

"Voices? As in your visions are showing you scenarios?" Sam asked.

"Mhm. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go do that now." Chuck said, downing the rest of his beer before grabbing another and heading upstairs.

On his way up, he poured the rest of his new beer into a plotted plant.

"Dean!" Chuck said, throwing open the door and wandering in.

"Chuck?" Dean said in shock.

"Yep! So, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and that angel? Huh? Huh?" Chuck nudged Dean suggestively.

"Well I'm not gay, so nothing." Dean sad, scooting away from the overly friendly Chuck.

"Dean, I think you should give him a chance. He seemed like a really nice guy when we met." Chuck said seriously. "And he's an angel, so he's technically not even a guy."

"Yeah he's nice, and technically not a guy, but he still has a dick. No deal."

"Dean, I've been having visions. And you know what I see? I see you with Castiel, happier than you've ever been, and healthier too. I could live without the sex scenes, but what can you do?" Chuck shrugged.

"But that's not possible. I'm not going to have sex with him." Dean said defensively.

"Yes, you are. I was there." Chuck said, ignoring how awkward it sounded. Dean looked disgusted.

"Its not as bad as it seems. From what I've seen Castiel is a very considerate partner. Did you know he's willing to bottom so you can prove your masculinity?"

Dean groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Dean." Chuck said, serious again. "This isn't about the sex. This is about you struggling to accept the person God believes you will be happiest with. Which you will, B-T-dubs." Chuck's voice softened. "You know, your father doesn't mind."

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"I know you want to be like your Dad. And you are. Maybe even better. But your dad would have been gay if God had chosen it. And news of your particular soul pair has reached hell, and he is glad you have finally found someone."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

" Take it from me, a prophet who has seen your future self. Its going to be hard, but you will accept it. Not because you don't have a choice, but because you know you belong with him. You could feel it when you looked at him, a child holding its arms out to its mother to be held. You cam feel it now, your soul mourning the loss of its mate. You can feel it now, because you miss his presence. Believe what you will, but you as a person miss him, as well as your soul. You enjoyed his company. You liked how cute his head tilt was. You liked how he would heal you even if you just stubbed your toe. You liked how you felt calm around him, how when he was around you didn't feel the need to drink, and now that he isn't around you can't seem to stop. You loved him, Dean. And you will feel better when he back by your side, where God built him to be."

"But its too late now." Dean said, looking away as tears filled his eyes. Everything Chuck said stung his wound, knowing how much he loved those little things about Cas and knowing he would never experience them again.

"No, it is not. Do you think God is some kind of rookie?" Chuck said defensively. "Do you think he didn't plan ahead for this? Dean, why the fuck do you think I had a vision about coming over here? Because he wanted me to tell you to get your shit together! Besides, do you think you're the only person who complained about their soul mate? You aren't! Damn, humans are never satisfied!" Chuck said. He took a deep breathe. "Rant over. Sorry. Anyway, a soul mate is called a soul mate for a reason. He will always be your soul mate. And he's an angel, so all you have to do is call out to him. I bet you didn't think of that, huh?" Chuck chuckled. "Well, I'm off. I better stop having visions about your love life or I swear I will use the archangel watching over me to personally shove your dick in his ass."

Chuck and Dean both stood. Dean walked him to the door. "Thanks Chuck." He said, closing the door behind him.

Dean walked back upstairs and sat on the bed. He thought over everything Chuck had said, and dove into the deepest recesses of his mind to observe his feelings for Castiel. Could he do this? Could he change his sexuality? There was only one answer.

"Cas? Castiel?" Dean called out.

Downstairs, Chuck smiled to himself as he walked away.

And none of the residents noticed that Chuck didn't have a ride out of there, or that he just disappeared into thin air.

Again.

(A/N: And there you have it!

I just want to say that I do believe John Winchester was at least mildly violent, especially after a few drinks. However, I don't mention it during the Sam/Bobby dialogue scene because I don't think Bobby knows. Based on Bobby's background, I don't think Bobby and John would have been as close if Bobby knew.

Also, I'm writing a sequel that shows Dean and Castiel's first night together. You don't have to read it but if you like fluff and smut, be my guest. I'm super paranoid about getting kicked off FF.N, so I posted it on AO3 under the same name, titled "The First Time Isn't Always The Worst.")


End file.
